Cat's Lives
by Chell
Summary: This is after the series, WK is still WK. Sakura and Aya mans Kitty in the house... so what happens next? Read and find out...


The characters used in this fan fic are owned by Project Weiss from the anime Weiss Kreuz. There are, of course, other characters here but they are not from any other anime. This fan fic has no purpose of raising money or such (it's not raising any penny anyway). This is only for mere fun. 

CATS' LIVES 

It was a Saturday morning again. Time to open the Kitty shop. It's not the same Kitty shop the females were all used to. The four handsome guys whom they admire so much were no longer to be seen. They just … left. Someone else replaced them, of course. To their dismay, their replacements are not handsome guys but pretty females. These girls used to surround the shop like bees surrounding honey. This was a common sight but that was before. Just as the clerks were replaced, the fans of the Kitty shop were too. Guys now are swarming inside and outside the shop like millions of Yohjis seeing sexy lady/ladies. 

'Time to open the shop again. Sigh~ it's not that I don't like working in here. I really loved it in here. The place where Ran used to work. I don't even know what happened to him after…. After… sigh~~ Aya must really be really lonely. After being in coma for some time, she wasn't even able to see her brother, not ever his shadow. I really miss him and the other guys too. Sigh! I guess it's time to put the past behind.' 

"Wow! Not even a single guy is in here!! That's nice! At least we will have some peace and quiet even for a few minutes or hours! Huh? What's this? A bouquet of red roses!? Now this is something else! Geez!! Must one of those crazy admirers of ours!"

"Sakura!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Wow! You're already 16!! Sweet 16!! ~ giggle~ Huh? What's that you got there?? Oooohhh!! A bouquet of red roses!! How sweet!! Someone else remembered your birthday!! Does it have any card with it? What does it say?"

'It sure is quite difficult to believe that this girl is related to Ran ~~ she sure is full of life!' "Well, it says, _ Dearest Sakura, Happy Birthday!! You look wonderful today! I don't know how to say this, but I really like you a lot. I do hope we'd get to know each other better. Your secret admirer."_

"Wow!! A secret admirer!! You must be thrilled!!"

"Nah!! I'm not interested in these sort of things! We better start working! There are some customers already."

"Aye!!" Aya saluted.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late." 

"You're just in time. Where's.. ?"

"I went ahead of her."

"I see."

"Aya (guy), aren't you going to go to the Kitty shop?" 

"What for?"

"Well, today is Sakura's birthday. Maybe you should at least greet her. It would brighten up her day. Or maybe you could let Aki or Rei give her a message or something. Speaking of those two devils, have they left yet?"

"Gang way!! I'm late for work in the flower shop!! Omi, have you seen Rei?" screamed Aki as she run down the stairs. 

Omi who was almost run down by Aki shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't seen her."

"She went to the Kitty house an hour ago." 

"Thanks Ken! Oh! Before I forget, today's Sakura's birthday." Aki said staring straight at Aya. "Well?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Aren't you going to do something? I'm heading for work now. If there's something you want to give her, I can deliver it to her. Well, that is if you don't want to give it personally."

"What makes you think I'm going to give her a present or something? She doesn't even know if I'm still alive or not. And it's best to leave it that way. Besides watching over Sakura and my sister is your job, same goes for Rei."

"Well, you could say from someone special." 

"I thought you said you were late for work?"

"YIKES!! They're gonna kill me for this! Gotta run now! Bye!"

ZOOM!!

"Aki! Your lunch!"

ZIP! SNATCH! "Thanks Omi!" ZOOM!!

"She could really hit a record the way she runs!"

"Yohji! Finally you're awake! Aki must have gotten your bad habit!"

"Hey!!"

"At least she's not a guy killer! We have enough dealing with one."

"You are so right Ken! I think we should let them look for an apartment or something that's near the shop and their school. Making at least an hour of trip, excluding traffic jams, everyday just to go to work or to a school isn't easy." 

"We'll see what we can do about that. But as for now, we better get to work." As Aya walked towards the door.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Aki.. you know what?" Sakura looked hard on her.

"What is it?.. Sakura! Happy Birthday!! How does it feel to be a year older?! I bet you're gonna have a date tonight! So, who's the lucky guy? Huh? Huh? Come on! You can tell me!! I'll help you dress for your dinner tonight! It's Saturday anyway. So you don't have to worry about school."

"Don't try to" cut off by Aya.

"Yeah!! She even got a bouquet of red roses from a secret admirer!"

"change the" cut off by Aki.

"Really!! That's nice!! He must be a real sweet guy! I sure would like to meet him!"

"topic." Cut off by Rei.

"You guys.. I mean gals better get to work. I can't handle this shop alone!"

"Oki doki!!"

Hours passed and finally, it was time to close the flower shop. It had been a hectic day. 

"That's the last of it! Ah! At last! We're done working for today! Whew! I'm so tired! I feel like sleeping for a year!"

"Geez Aki! I bet if you were given the permission to do so, you would request if you may sleep for the rest of your life! Hibernating is not the term for you! But that's the best term I can think of that would fit you!"

"That hurts Rei!! Well, why not use sleeping beauty then?"

Suddenly the room was filled with complete silence. 

"Never mind! Just forget what I said!"

"SIGH!"

No one seemed to have noticed how quite Sakura was today except for Aya. She looks so lonely. Her eyes were so blank and dull. It didn't look like it belonged to a 16 year-old girl, it looked more like it belonged to an old lady.

"Sakura, is there something bothering you? You looked quite pale. Are you alright?" 

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to her, all looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing! I'm fine" as she forced a smile.

"You're thinking of Ran again, aren't you?" Rei asked with a concern look on her face. 

"N.. no! I.. it's not him. It's ok. I'm fine. Don't worry." 

"Don't deny it! You're not a good liar! It's written all over your face! You better just forget about him! There are other fish in the sea, you know!"

"Aki!!" as Rei and Sakura hissed together.

"Sorry." 

"It's alright. You're right. I just can't seem to forget him. I don't know. It's just… I .. I …miss him so much. I.. I .."

"I miss him too. He is my brother and I haven't seen him ever since I was in a coma. It hurts me to know that my only relative is not even with me. As you said, he's already dead from what happened a year ago. It isn't bad to keep your hopes up but if you become like.. obsessed with it, it's more painful to accept the truth. To tell you honestly, sometimes, I .. I .. wish that he is still alive or at least see him once again but I ..."

The two, Aki and Rei, approached the other two and comforted their distressed friends. 

"Wherever he is, I believe that he is watching over you two. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to either of you."

"I agree with Rei, he'll surely be keeping an eye on you."

"Home at last!! That sure was a long trip! I'm really tired!"

"We're home!" 

"So, our two girls are back from work!! How was it?" Yohji asked as he placed his unlit cigar back inside its case. 

"Well, S" cut off by Rei.

"The usual, busy selling flowers!"

"Yeah! And boys swarming around the shop just like your shop swarming with girls!"

"What's this I'm hearing!! A counterpart of Yohji? Aki, your starting to sound like him!" Ken pointed at Yohji while his eyes on Aki.

"Hey!! Don't compare me to him!! I'm not like him! I don't go chasing around guys below or above 18! Huh? ~ sniff-sniff ~ Smell's good! Mmm… Omi! What's cooking?"

After a few seconds, Aya came out of the kitchen carrying plates, cups, spoons, forks.. all you need when eating.

"Aya's turn already?! I thought it was still Omi's!!"

"Yeah right! You can't escape! Tomorrow's your turn!" 

"Don't remind me Rei! Remind me tomorrow! Umm.. chicken teriyaki! Yummy! Yummy! I'm famished! Let's eat! Let's eat!" Aki raced to the table jumping like a child, she is still a child after all.

"I'll go get Omi" Rei offered as she exited to scene.

"Know what? Rei is quite like Aya in some way." Ken replied as he stared at the door where Rei just exited. "She's not very talkative, just like Aya, unlike Aki there." Pointing towards Aki's direction who's helping Aya set the table. 

"She's also different in some way." Yohji pointed out. "She is quiet in a different way. She is, I think, more of a listener than a talker. Aya's quietness makes one think that he doesn't have a care in the world, which is contrasting to Rei's."

"Where you just talking about me? I thought I heard my name." Rei asked, as Omi opened the door for her.

"Nothing!" the two said as they headed towards the dinner table.

"Table's ready!! Let's eat! I'm famished!!"

As night falls, Aki can't seem to take her mind of what happened back in the shop. Although Sakura and Aya, Ran's sister, were doing better when they left them, she can't seem to fall asleep.

"Rei? You still awake?"

"You can't sleep too? The incident in the shop still bothers you, doesn't it?"

"You're sharp as always. Why don't we tell Aya about it? I mean Ran. Why don't we tell him that Sakura and even his sister were both pinning for him."

"If we tell him, what good do you think would that do? You know that Aya's quite stubborn."

"Well, he does care for his sister so much as well as Sakura. Maybe if he finds out about today's incident…. Maybe just maybe…. He would at least show up or give a sign that he is still alive."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why do you say?"

"Well, if the two girls find out, they might go and look for him… on their own. They might even go out of town just to find him. If they do, Aya might kill us for not doing our job. They also might get into trouble on their way, which is also another reason for Aya to kill us. The Schwarz knows a lot about the guys and that means they know about Sakura and Aya too. They might even know about us. I'm not only talking about the Schwarz but also the other gangs, who have been their rival for quite some time, as well. Another reason, Aya might worry about the two girls, which may lead to disaster in the group's performance. You know what that means. In short, it may only lead to disaster."

"I see your point. But it really hurts to see that they have to be suffering as well."

"We'll just have to leave Aya for himself to decide what he will do about this. I think that's the best."

"Yeah!"

"Go to sleep!"

It's not just those two who can't sleep. Aya just lay down on his bed arms tucked under his head while starring at the ceiling. 

'Today's Sakura's birthday huh? Nothing unusual happened as Aki and Rei said. Maybe I should visit them? But it may lead to disasters. They might get involved again. I don't want that to happen. Maybe I should have sent a gift for Sakura. Nah! I don't think there's a need for them to know where I am. As long as they are safe, that's all I care. Besides, if I send her a gift, even writing secret admirer or something like that wouldn't do any good for Sakura. I think she prefers to see my name there. Sigh! It has already been a year since I last saw them. I haven't seen Aya after the incident last year. I have to admit, I do miss her…. I guess I miss Sakura as well. I wonder if I can be with them.. or at least see them again.'

Aya was deep in his thoughts and soon, he fell asleep.

"Manx!! Did you come here to visit me?" 

"No Yohji! You have another mission."

"Mission?"

"So? Shall we?"

"Un!"

At the strike of midnight, the assassins got ready for their kill. They headed straight for their prey's hiding place. Armed men, most likely hired men, were guarding all entrance preventing them to enter the target's place. They scanned the area for a better way in but found more armed men. Not just that, there were cops and militaries as well. Just like what Manx mentioned, Alex, one of their targets, might have paid these officials to do dirty tasks for him. Alex might also have paid higher officials to cover for his dirty work. Of course, they do have planned for this incident to occur so they proceeded to their plan. Few minutes later, the Weiss Kruez was already inside the building as they try to go straight to Alex's room. Men were blocking their path preventing them to reach Alex in time. More men came to help their comrades thus, enabling Alex to escape his death this time. But not all are lucky, Alex's vice-president, Ben, was left behind and was unable to escape his punishment, death. After their mission, they headed for home. 

"Welcome home!" Rei greeted the four as they entered.

"We just prepared hot tea for you." Aki said as she placed the cups on the table. 

"Thank you." The four chorused.

"You shouldn't have waited for us to return." Yohji said as he sipped on his tea. "You do know how to make good tea though."

"You guys looked tired. How was it?" Rei asked as she sat on a couch beside Ken.

"Alex was able to escape." Omi replied monotonously.

"Don't worry, he'll have his day." Ken assured him.

"I hope so."

'I don't think I can get enough sleep tonight.' Ken thought, as he got ready for bed. 'Its morning already… sigh! I can't believe that Alex got away from us! He got so many guards around him. This mission was quite tiring! Aki and Rei sure can make good tea. It tastes real good! Very soothing too. Hmmm… I wonder if they still have any relatives alive? They don't talk about their background and Manx didn't say anything about them as well. They're really nice kids. I wouldn't mind having them as sisters. It's a good thing that Persia didn't decide to let them join us in our missions. I don't want to see them get hurt. I think the others feel the same too. They're like our little sisters. Being the youngest is really nice. He he.. I miss the times when Yohji makes fun of Omi. I guess Aki replaced him. Geez! The sun's going to rise sooner or later, I better get some shut eye.'

Today's headline was about the incident that took place last night. It says, "Vice-president of ABY Company killed." According to the newspaper, there are still no suspects. But according to the officials, there are four kinds of weapon: a blade most probably a sword, claw, darts and a like, and a wire; used in this crime and according to investigators; similar weapons were found in some cases. These people might also be behind the crimes done previously. Officials say that the suspects purpose were not robbery since no item was found stolen but murder. The suspects were hard to track down since no evidence was found. No fingertips were found in any place. Even the videos were sabotaged. Investigations are still undergoing.

"How come corpses from the police department and the military were found there and yet no cars from the police or military were seen? I don't remember sending any men to watch over Alex. They didn't send me any notice about asking for our help, did they? Hmm.. something fishy is going on in here. I'd better do some investigating myself. Where do I start? Yuki! Get me the files of the previous similar cases! I better check their background as well." Dan, a high-ranking official in the police department, shouted from behind his table.

News spread real quick, even the clerks in the Kitty shop are updated. 

"Sakura, have you seen the newspaper today? It says that there was a murder in ABY Company. The cops said that their only motive was to kill and not to steal. I wonder why would they kill people. I mean if they steal, I think that's quite understandable."

"Aya, sometimes, the police can't always handle all crimes that are taking place in the city. There are times that some citizens will do the work of the officials. Do you know that a number of officials were bribed to do criminal acts?"

"Yes, I heard news about that. But isn't killing, even those who did dirty works, against the law? I mean citizens are not allowed to do that. It's the work of the cops, right?"

"Yes, but there are times that you can't even count on the cops, I mean some cops, to do just that. Who knows, these cops might be paid to cover them. Killing is against the law but it doesn't always mean that those who are behind such crimes are really cruel, bad, heartless or such. They may have other motives other than killing for no reason. Maybe those guys who were killed are really doing something illegal that officials have no idea or something like that."

"I see, so somehow it's like Robin Hood."

Rei and Aki who were both listening to their conversation just looked at each other. Both were thinking of the same thing.

"We're home!!" Aki shouted from the door.

"Welcome back! Dinner will be ready in a minute." Yohji called inside the kitchen while he was cooking for their dinner. 

"Have you prepared the table yet?"

"Well, Aki, it's so nice of you to help. Thank you!"

"Guess not!"

"I'll go help too." Rei offered. 

"How's work?" Yohji asked Rei who was beside him.

"Why don't you ask Aki to tell what happened later, she's better in story telling than I do." 

"I guess it's not the same story again, huh?'

After setting the table and preparing dinner, everyone were sitting on their chair and eating their supper. 

"Aki, Rei told me that you should be telling us what happened in the shop today. Why don't you fill us in? I think it would be interesting."

"Well, you'll be shocked when you hear this. Sakura and Aya were discussing about the news today." Aki narrated to them in detail what really took place in the shop. She told them about Aya's reaction, which was common. However, they were shocked by how Sakura reacted to this news. Her reaction was very unusual. "So, we came in a conclusion that Sakura thinks that you guys are still alive. Just think about the news, 4 types of weapons. And you said that Sakura knows what you guys were doing and she saw you in one of you missions." Aki said with a serious tone a she finished her story.

"I guess you can say that. She must really be happy to have the slightest idea that we might be alive. I guess its almost been a hear since we last met her, huh? Since then she doesn't have any clue if we survived or what." Ken said while he was cutting his food with his knife.

"I think it's not we but Aya, right Aya?" Yohji said while his eyes settled on Aya. 

"I guess so." He replied monotonously. 

"Aya, are you planning to show yourself to Sakura or your sister maybe?" Omi, as always, asked him politely.

"No…. not yet."

As the flower shop opens, where Aya and the others are working and not the Kitty shop, groups of girls stormed inside to see their lovable darlings. Soon the shop was overflowing with girls. Aya doesn't seem to be his usual self. He usually scolds some of the girls, telling them to leave if they are not going to buy anything. Girls were already surrounding him but he didn't even say a single word. It seemed like he didn't even see them. This attitude made the girls squeal for joy, he looks so cute and handsome when he does that! 

Aya was deep in his thoughts, which is very unusual for him. 'So Sakura thinks we are alive. I guess she's very happy now. I only hope that she wouldn't go searching for us. I do hope that Aki and Rei will keep an eye on them. I wonder if she told Aya the truth? I hope not. If she ever finds out what we were.. and still doing, how would she react? I hope that she wouldn't hate me for that. I don't think I can take that. What the…' his thoughts was interrupted as an officer entered the shop and surveyed the surroundings. He then approached Omi and asked a question. The other guys were staring at them and were all wondering of the same thing. They just prayed that it isn't what they feared most. 

Omi then turned his head, "Yohji, get me a dozen of red roses!!" indicating to them that this officer means no harm, all he wanted was to buy flowers for his wife. Yohji quickly took a dozen of red roses and arranged them expertly, 'Whew! I thought we had it there! Damn! I might get a heart attack from this!' 

The police department was busy investigating on the murder of ABY VP. But still, they say, no clue was found that would lead to even one suspect. There was no witness who can tell them about the incident. Everything seemed to be a mystery.

"Sir, you have a visitor." A lady said as she entered the room.

"Tell whoever he is, that I'm busy. Come back next time." Dan replied as he rummages through his files.

"Uncle Dan, don't you want to see me? Huh? I'm hurt!!" the girl said in a pouting tone.

"You should have told me sooner!! What brought you here, Aki?" as he told his secretary to leave them.

"Nothing really. Just visiting you. So, what's with those files?"

"Oh these, well, I'm investigating about, you know the latest news, similar cases to that one. And boy! I sure did learn a lot of things! According to the data I gathered, the victims, all of them, were working illegally. Those companies were just to cover their real work. These crooks even hired men, or should I say bribed men, our men to cover them. No wonder we can't capture any of them, alive. I guess those people were just doing our job since we can't do it ourselves! This is so embarrassing!! Letting civilians do what we must be doing!" he said as he hit his table with his fist. 

"Uncle, they were after the ABY Com., right? So, does this may mean that Alex is also working illegally, right?"

"Yes, I thought of that. I became more suspicious when he declined our offer to send out our men to guard him. We also checked on the crime scene and found out that Alex's men were using illegal weapons. Those weapons were not registered. A corpse, a civilian, was also found on the basement. The civilian had many lesions on his body, there were also bullets found inside him. Alex said that he knew nothing about it and put the blame on the mysterious suspects. I doubt it that it was the doings of the mysterious suspects. The weapons they used were not the same with the one found on the corpse's body. So, my hunch is that these mysterious guys are going to go after him again when they get their chance. I better send some of my men to check on Alex as well. Also about the mystery suspects, we have some evidence with us already. It may take a while but we will surely be able to track them. We might ask the help of the forensic scientists. By the way, where is Rei?"

"She went to the military to see Uncle Rui."

"Huh? What is she doing there in my brother's office? She should have visited me too… wait a minute…. You guys… hmmm… I see…. So what's your report? It's about this case isn't it?"

"Yes. We also have a plan how to get these mysterious suspects as well as Alex."

"Let's hear it then."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I agree with you, Dan."

"Uncle Dan, Uncle Rui, trust us! Ok!!" 

"Right!"

"Here they come." Rei told them. 

"Wow!"

"See!!"

As the assassins made their way through the building, the floor below them suddenly opened and swallowed the four. Yohji tried to use his wire to escape but someone cut his wire as soon as it coils itself on a pipe. As soon as they hit the ground, the ceiling closed on them leaving them no place to go. Seconds later, gas slowly filled the place choking them out.

"Damn! Alex will get away again!!" Yohji cried as he kicked the wall.

"I can't believe this is happening!! We're trapped in here!" Ken cried as he tried to find a way out.

"The gas… its sleeping gas!! We have to escape!!" Omi cried.

Each assassin tried a way but the gas already filled the room and choked them, knocking them all unconscious. 

"You know what?"

"You can't believe that our plan actually worked?" Aki offered her uncle Dan.

"Well, that's one. Another one is that, I can't believe that there are actually only four of them!!"

"Yes. These guys are really strong and not just that, they were able to change the security system just like what Rei said. They don't just attack, they plan every step, every move. No wonder they were always able to escape. These guys are really tough! To think there are only four of them against a big gang. " Rui said. 

"We'd better keep this a secret, no media should be allowed to know these facts until everything is clear." Dan said.

"I agree. Isn't this the reason why we are working in your house, Dan?"

"Yeah! Why don't we check on them."

Each of the assassins was placed in a different but similar room. They try to find a way to escape but without any tools, it was just impossible. Yohji was placed at the very first room, followed by Ken, then Omi, and lastly, Aya. Footsteps were heard and it stopped right in front of Yohji's door. The door finally swung open and to Yohji's surprise, he saw Aki standing there. 

"What are you doing here? How did you know that we're in here?"

"Yohji, stop asking questions and just follow me!! There's someone who wants to meet you and I also want you to meet him." Aki said cheerfully as she pulled Yohji's arm.

"We better find the others first. By the way, can you get this handcuffs off me?" as he showed his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, I can't. I better bring you to the other room, someone's waiting for you there." Aki said as she was still pulling onto Yohji.

"What are you saying? How come you know your way in here? Is this your house or something? It looks more like a house of an officer or something. If that is the case…. This means that, you're one of those who captured us? Is that it?" Yohji asked with a calm voice but his eyes shows his anger. 

"Please Yohji, don't be angry."

"How can I not be angry! You betrayed us! You handed us over to the cops! What do you expect me to do! Laugh!" Yohji almost screamed at her but tried to maintain his calm voice although his eyes show how he truly feels.

His words really hurt the little girl and he regretted saying what he said. "I'll explain later, honest, I will. Trust me alright? Please?" Aki pleaded him while holding on to his arm.

"I don't know about that."

"Please~~'

"Sigh! I have no choice but to follow your orders, right? I am a hostage here. Sigh!" 

"Thank you!!" Aki said, again with a cheery voice.

'I wonder what she's so cheery about? I don't know if I can trust her. The others will really freak when they find out about this! Can I really trust her? She betrayed us? She did that, right? How can she do it? Sigh! I almost forgot, she works for the government, they'll do anything. Maybe I should just run… but they might kill or harm the others. What now?'

"Here! we're here!" Aki opened the door and let Yohji in. "I have to get the others. You just wait here. Anyway, someone's already here." as she closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat, young man. I guess I need not need to introduce to you who these people are, right?"

"Manx, Birman… and Omi's uncle!"

After a while, when everyone has gathered in Dan's office, they started questioning the seven. Soon, Dan and Rui understood what these guys are doing. It's exactly what Dan and Rui thought. 

"Have you any idea that what you are doing is punishable by life imprisonment? Maybe without parole." Dan asked them while he sipped his tea. "

"Geez Dan! Of course they know! That's why they are escaping the cops!" Rui said to him. "Why don't we just get to the point. You are thinking that these two girls here betrayed you, right. Well, you're wrong. They did not. As a matter of fact, they just saved you from receiving that punishment. These two here are just like you, I don't mean that they are assassins. They handle cases, which the normal cops refuse to handle. As a matter of fact, they have their own department. The public, as well as some officials do not know this department, only a few, like us know about this. You can say that they are working in secret like you. They capture criminals like Alex but, as much as possible, they don't kill them. They turn them over to Dan. Who will handle the rest. All we are trying to say in here is that, your abilities may be useful. Why not use it to help us? You can join Aki and Rei. Besides, there are only two of them there. If you decide to work with us, your job will be just like what you used to do but that, of course, excludes killing. We need the crooks for further investigation. And before I forget, Aki and Rei worked with you guys is not because they were sent to, it's just they wanted to do something else. So do you accept?" Rui asked them calmly, looking at them straight in the eye. 

They looked at each other then at Aya and finally at Manx who looked at Omi's uncle, who is really Persia.

"You are saying that if we join you, our task would be the same as before except for the part of killing, am I correct?" Persia asked who doesn't believe a single word Rui just said. "How can we be sure of it? What I mean is that how can we be sure if you will let us work in one of your departments? And not send us to jail?" as he questioned them further.

"You have my word, not as an official but as a man." Dan said with seriousness in his face, and his face too. "If you wish, we'll give you time to discuss this by yourselves."

Persia looked at each of the Weiss Kruez and at his two secretaries who nodded in reply. "No need for that, it has been decided, we'll join you. I don't think we have a choice anyway."

"Good! Anyway, this is the best choice. You won't regret this! Rei, Aki, start working with them. Oh another thing, these two will be under you, Mr. Taketori. So, it means that you will be the head of the department. And if I'm not mistaken, Aya handles the group, right? So, it will still be like that, only this time, you have two more group mates with you. Take good care of these two. They usually cause trouble when you're not looking. Specially Aki." Dan told them with a smirk.

"As if they haven't done just that!!" they all replied in chorus, this time with a smile on their faces though. 

"Hey!!" for the first time, Rei said such word. Of course Aki was with her.

"At least they're a blessing in disguise!" Rui laughed. "If you want to start, you can start now. I'll get more tea."

"Shall we?" Persia asked them and all nodded in response.

Aya, Yohji, Omi, Ken, Aki, and Rei proceeded to Alex's hideout. When they came near their territory, Yohji, Omi, Aki and Rei went on their way. The remaining two went inside the building with a few difficulties, since Dan and Rui placed most of Alex's men under observation that same day. Finally, they reached Alex's room. 

"Well, well, well, if isn't it the murderers!! Hmp!! Don't think I'm not prepared for this one! I gathered men twice the number as before. You have no chance to escape this time! These men are known gangsters all over Japan! You're good as dead!" Alex said to them as he laughed evilly. He pressed the button to call his gangs. A door behind him opened to reveal what he was bragging about. "Men! Get them! I want them DEAD!!….. what are you waiting for!! I didn't pay you to just stan…. What the…"

"Sorry, but it seemed that your gang had been knocked down! I guess that makes us the best gangsters in Japan, eh?" smiled Yohji as he pointed towards the pile of trash behind him, all knocked out. Aki, who was still kicking around knocked out gangs behind him, well… continued with what she's doing… what a sadist person!! The four, five rather were rather shocked by this display of cruelness. ~~ sweat drop ~~ Rei being used to it just sighed. 

"Well, what were you saying again?" Aya asked Alex and he advanced towards him. 

"Ah! N… no!! we sure can talk about this… can we, right?? Please don't kill me… no!!" 

"Who said anything about killing?" Omi asked from behind and moved towards him as well.

"Huh? Y.. you mean y.. you're not here to kill me?"

"Of course not! we came here in a different purpose." Ken said with a friendly smile on his face.

"Re… really?"

"Sure, why would we lie? As you said, there are things that can be talked about." Yohji said as he lit a cigarette. 

"Aki…" Aya called her and she stopped beating the poor guys behind and headed towards them. "But in your case, I don't think so. You just ran out of luck, Alex."

"Urk!…." Alex fell down on his knees then his whole body slumped on the ground. 

"Thank you!! That was something you've got there!" Yohji said as he studied Alex on the ground. 

"Oh! It's nothing!"

"Don't worry about her, she enjoys beating people." Rei assured them.

"You got him alright!" Aya said studying Alex as well. "Aren't you going to play with him? I mean hit him around some more? You seem to be enjoying it, a lot."

"Nah! If I beat him more than that, uncle might not be able to get any information from him." As she kicked Alex on the legs.

Omi and Ken were also studying Alex, poking him here and there, checking if he's still alive or not. Yohji on the other hand checked on the gangs behind them. 

"Hey guys! Look at what Aki did to this one! Man, the poor guy! It's better to be dead than to be in that condition!" Yohji continued to examine the poor guy who had 'x' marks as his eyes, tongue out, and big bumps on his head.

Some men have spiral eyes, dotted eyes or no eyes at all but lines instead of the x marks. Some have swollen head, a lump on their forehead due to head smash. Some heads are squirting blood and darts were found there as well.

"Omi, did you do this?" Aya pointed to the guy with darts on his head.

Omi shook his head and turned his head towards Aki. "She borrowed some darts from me. I didn't know this is what she had in mind…. Poor guy!"

"Rei, are you sure your department doesn't kill as much as possible? I think this guy over here is nearing his death bed!" Ken pointed to a guy behind him who was in the same condition, maybe worse than the previous one.

"Sigh!! What can I say?" Rei replied.

"Aki, I think you'd better stop beating those guys… they're already unconscious, you know." Omi said to her and stopped her from doing any more harm to the poor guy.

"It seemed like killing and knocking out a person unconscious is just the same to Aki. This guy over here is good as dead." Aya said from behind.

"Are you really working for the government? Or are you assassins?" Yohji asked, poking Alex to see if he is still alive or not. "You leave no difference between killing and knocking out someone."

"Hey!! These guys are still breathing!! Not one of them is dead!! You make it sound like I don't know what killing and knocking one unconscious is!!"

"Precisely!!" they all chorused as they continue on studying Aki's victims.

"Did she knock all of the guys alone?" Ken asked Omi.

"No, we, four knocked them out. It's just that Aki put more damage on them." 

"Hey Aki! I think you forgot to play with this guy over here!" Yohji said as he spotted a guy, sleeping like a pig. 

"What???? Let me at him!!!" as she pulled up her sleeves and walked towards Yohji's direction. We don't know, but I think you have an idea, what will happen to the guy if ever Dan and Rui didn't enter the scene and knocked Aki with a paper fan.

"Ouch!! That hurts!!"

"We told you not to kill them!" 

"Uncle Dan, do you see anyone in here dead?" Aki asked him trying to look innocent. 

"I don't see any difference!! I didn't tell you to torture them!!" 

"Uncle Rui~~~ they were already sleeping like a pig when I hit them to be like that!! They didn't even feel the pain after we first knocked them out~~~" Aki, still trying to reason out with them.

The Weiss Kruez, as this was the new name of their department just stared at the three of them. They couldn't seem to resist themselves any more so, they just laughed all their hearts out. That also includes Aya. 

"That was some play! You know what Aki, you don't fit your role." Yohji said as he shoved his one of his hands on his pocket. 

"Why do you say?"

"Well, you're not really the helpless type." Ken said.

"Uh-huh! Not just that, its better if you are an antagonist rather that the leading lady." Yohji added with a pair gleaming eyes. 

"How did you get the role? I think your director needs to see an optometrist ." Omi said as he continued walking.

"I think the director had mistaken Aki for Aya (Ran's sister)." Dan said looking at the little girl.

"That's why he interchanged their roles! Aya being the antagonist and Aki being the leading lady." Rui added. 

Aki seemed to be still calm even though the guys are picking on her. But we can see that she's restraining herself from erupting. Her veins are popping out. She's got three on her head, two on her forehead, and one on each fists. One more comment and she would really burst. Her head's also starting to heat, smoke's coming out from it. It's a good thing that they noticed that she's fuming even though she's smiling, I don't really call that smiling though. So, she was able to cool down for a few seconds but Aya, I mean Ran couldn't help but to intimidate her as well. "I couldn't help wondering how could you have acted your role? I guess it's very difficult, huh? Being used to being cruel then you're told to act the opposite. Your director's really heartless!" he said. 

"Arrgghhh!!" Aki screamed as she couldn't hold her anger anymore. She just erupted like a mad volcano. While she was erupting, the guys and gals started running for their life. Rei, who was holding Ken, was way in front of them as she knows how her friend would react to that. Yohji grabbed the hands of Manx and followed Rei. Ran took a hold of his sister who was holding onto Sakura. Omi, took his uncle and dashed forward. Rui found Birman and grabbed her. Well, I just ran out of people to let Dan grab a hold of, so, he grabbed his secretary, who was his girlfriend, by the way. They were all running and laughing as Aki chased after them cursing them and laughing with them. 

"It's been a year, hasn't it?" Sakura said as she lay down on the grass starring at the stars at the sky.

"Huh? What is it?" Ran asked sitting beside her.

"It's been a year since you guys became officers. Nothing has changed much, right? You even got back to the Kitty shop. It's sure is nice of Dan to place your headquarters back where it used to be."

"Yeah! So, how's your work with the other girls in the bakery shop? I heard you were attracting guys."

"Ha ha! As if your shop doesn't attract girls! I do miss working in the Kitty shop. I guess it's the best to just work on another shop since there will be too many clerks if we still join you."

"Well, we can request Rui to have the clerks swap places for a week or something like that. It is his shop, he might consider."

"Yes, maybe we should do that. Oh no!! It's midnight already!! We got so carried away this time! We didn't even notice the time! They'll be worried about us! We better go home." Sakura said as stood up. 

Ran followed her. They headed for Ran's car. Inside, Ran took a small package from a bag that was placed behind his seat. Then, he gave it to Sakura to the latter's surprise. 

"Huh? What's this?" as she took the package, opened it and found a gift inside. She took it out and stared at it.

"Sakura, you are not suppose to just stare on that gift. You have to open it. What's the matter? Don't you like receiving gifts?" Ran teased her.

"Huh? I do but…"

"Well, isn't today your birthday?"

"No! It's still tomorrow. You're early." Sakura said as she smiled at Ran who was also smiling back at her.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Of course!"

"Do you know why we are going home now?"

"It's past….. midnight!! I forgot!!"

"Well, you still going to stare at it?" Ran teased her again.

"Of course not!" she opened her birthday present and found a box. She opened it and saw a very pretty and expensive white-gold necklace. "Ran, this is… its so beautiful!!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!!"

"Here let me help you wear it." Ran took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. "Happy birthday! It looks very nice on you." Ran said. And pulled out a rose from somewhere and handed it to Sakura. 

The end. 

Well, this is my first fic about Weiss. The ending is not really what I had in mind but a friend influenced me so.. there it is. I hope that you guys and gals enjoyed reading this fic. 


End file.
